Kasmaran
by Roullete Cyrax Noa
Summary: Naruto yang kasmaran, Sasuke yang muter otak./"Kalau tak bisa pakai cara halus, kita harus pakai cara kasar."/ Chap. 5 Update. Mind to review?
1. Chapter 1

**KASMARAN**

**Summary : Naruto lagi kasmaran, Sasuke yang muter otak / " Ku rasa hatiku telah dicuri."/ " Ku rasa otakmu telah tergeser."/ Perjuangan Naruto mendapatkan cintanya / " Kami-sama, sadarkanlah dia." / Narusaku fic, AU, abal. Don't like don't read. Read n Review…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seutuhnya**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Deskripsi terlalu panjang, Garing, and many more.**

**Pairing : Narusaku**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Enjoy the Fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruto kini sedang kasmaran. Tak butuh keahlian khusus atau kekuatan Ki Joko Bodo untuk membaca pikirannya. Sekali saja melihatnya, orang tidak waras sekalipun akan tahu kalau Namikaze muda ini sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dobe."

"…."

"Dobe!"

"…."

"DOBEE!"

"…."

"Sakura…"

"Hah? Mana? Sakura-chan mana?" Naruto langsung celingak celinguk begitu mendengar nama Sakura. Ya. Haruno Sakura-lah yang membuat pemuda pirang itu senantiasa berbunga-bunga. Sasuke sweatdrop. Naruto kini tak ubahnya seperti anak autis di matanya.

"Bodoh," Sasuke membuka suaranya. Membuat Naruto kontan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau yang bodoh Teme. Beraninya kau membohongiku," Naruto mengerucutkan bibir dan itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Sejak kapan Naruto sok imut begini.

"Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu, Dobe. Kau membuatku geli," Sasuke agak menggeser posisinya menjauhi Naruto. Dijauhi begitu, membuat Naruto tersinggung. Seolah-olah dia adalah pengidap rabies tingkat akut.

Yah, semenjak dia mendeklarasikan –pada Sasuke- bahwa dia jatuh cinta, entah kenapa otak Naruto hanya terisi dengan gadis berkepala permen karet a.k.a Haruno Sakura yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah primadona kelas sebelah. Semenjak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Konoha Gakuen dua tahun yang lalu, semenjak itu pula Naruto menaruh hati kepada gadis itu.

**Flashback**

"Hah…." Naruto merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sembari merasakan atmosfer baru sebagai murid SMU di Konoha Gakuen.

"Simpan tingkah bodohmu di rumah, Dobe," Sasuke memutar bolanya matanya melihat Naruto yang kini merentangkan tangannya sehingga ia terlihat seperti layang-layang.

"Terserahlah. Ayo, kita masuk. Aku ingin melihat kelas baruku," Ujar Naruto sambil menarik lengan Sasuke memasuki bangunan sekolah mereka.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas, Naruto tak henti-hentinya bercerita mulai dari merk celana dalam yang baru dibelikan Ibunya sampai rubah peliharaan tetangganya yang suka memakan pepaya pun tak luput dari omongannya. Sementara pemuda di sampingnya pura-pura tak mendengar, Naruto terus saja bicara hingga…

'Brukk..'

"Hey, ke mana matamu, bodoh!" Bentak seorang gadis sambil mengelus jidatnya yang -maaf- agak lebar tersebut.

Sasuke mendelik. Meskipun bukan dia yang dibentak, tapi tetap saja dia tak suka dengan gadis yang telah seenak jidatnya membentak orang sembarangan. Naruto memang salah, tapi ia tak sepenuhnya salah. Gadis itu lebih salah karena ia juga tak memperhatikan jalannya dan malah asyik menelpon ria hingga tubrukan antara Naruto dan gadis itu tak terelakkan. Dan Sasuke yakin, Naruto tentu tak akan terima begitu saja dibentak oleh seseorang yang tak dikenal.

Benar kan Naruto?

"Maaf nona, aku yang salah. Sekali lagi maafkan aku," Naruto membungkukkan badannya namun matanya tak lepas dari wajah gadis di depannya. Dan hey, semburat merah apa itu di wajah Naruto. Sasuke melotot dan nyaris mengeluarkan pedang kusanaginya kalau saja ia tak ingat kalau ini bukan dunia ninja.

"Sudahlah. Lain kali hati-hati," ketus gadis itu bicara -walaupun tak seketus tadi- sambil berlalu pergi dari hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Naruto tetap saja asyik memperhatikan punggung gadis itu hingga menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Apa-apaan kau, Dobe? Kenapa malah kau yang meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badan begitu? Kau tahu, kau tampak…"

"Cantik…"

"Heh?"

"Manis…"

"Apa?"

"Teme, aku rasa hatiku telah dicuri."

"Dobe, aku rasa otakmu telah tergeser."

**End of Flashback**

Begitulah kira-kira kronologis awal perjumpaan Naruto dan Sakura. Sungguh kesan pertama yang indah -menurut Naruto- dan aneh -menurut Sasuke-. Sejak itu, Naruto mati-matian mencari informasi mengenai gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya. Mulai dari nama, alamat rumah, nomor sepatu, sampai nama ayam peliharaan Sakura pun ia tahu.

Tapi begitulah…

Rasa cinta Naruto hanya diwujudkan sebatas itu saja. Pemuda pirang itu tak berani melangkah lebih jauh lagi. Bukan karena ia tak begitu cinta dengan Sakura, namun rasa malu-lah yang menjadi alasan yang dilontarkan Naruto setiap kali Sasuke mendesaknya agar segera meminta Sakura menjadi kekasihnya.

Dan demi rambut panjang Orochimaru, Sasuke harus mati-matian menahan ketawanya setiap kali Naruto bercerita tentang perasaannya sambil memasang raut wajah malu-malu dan melankolis serta semburat merah di pipinya. Bukan karena ingin menjaga perasaan Naruto, tapi lebih karena ingin menjaga gengsi dan karakter seorang Uchiha yang terkenal stoic. Sahabat yang luar biasa…

Padahal jika ditilik lebih jauh, Naruto termasuk dalam _most wanted boys_ di sekolahnya. Bahkan penggemarnya telah mendirikan KPN atau Klub Pencinta Naruto yang sudah buka cabang di mana-mana dan aktif mengadakan festival tukar-tukaran foto Naruto setiap tahunnya.

Kalau mau sebut nama, ada Hinata, gadis pemalu murid kelas 11 yang selalu membawa balsem dan kantong darah ke mana-mana karena punya hobi pingsan dan mimisan setiap bertemu Naruto. Atau Shion, murid kelas 12 yang cantik bin agresif dan tak sungkan-sungkan meneriaki nama Naruto setiap pagi. Tapi hati Naruto tetap saja terpaut pada Haruno Sakura. Entah susuk apa yang gadis itu pakai di rambutnya sampai Naruto jadi gila begitu. Setidaknya itu menurut Sasuke.

Sasuke yang awalnya cuek, sekarang ikut-ikutan pusing. Kalau saja setiap tengah malam, Naruto tak menghubunginya untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya, pemuda Uchiha itu tak akan sepusing ini. Pasalnya, Uchiha Mikoto mulai menuduh putranya bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang yang abnormal alias homo karena setiap malam asyik telepon-teleponan dengan seorang pria. Maka dari itu, suka atau tidak, pemuda berambut spike itu harus memutar otak.

"Kau tahu, Dobe. Gaara, murid pindahan dari Suna itu sepertinya menyukai Sakura. Kemarin, aku melihat Sakura pulang sekolah bersamanya," Sasuke mencoba memanas-manasi.

"Masa? Bukankah kemarin Sakura-chan pulang diantar oleh Ino. Aku sendiri kok melihatnya."

'Sial.'

"Ehm.. Maksudku, kemarinnya kemarin. Mereka sangat mesra kulihat," Sasuke agak gelagapan menjawabnya. Tapi, nampaknya berhasil membuat Naruto mulai sedikit berasap. Sasuke menyeringai seksi.

"Kau harus bergerak Dobe. Kalau tidak, jangan menyesal jika Sakura bersama orang lain," Tambah Sasuke berapi-api. Asap mulai mengepul di atas kepala Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"_Be more aggressive_. Kalau kau laki-laki, dekati dia. Ajak dia keluar atau apapun itu. Tapi kalau kau tak berani, berarti kau banci. Potong saja..."

Belum selesai Sasuke bicara, Naruto langsung melotot. Dipelototi begitu, Sasuke langsung balas memelototi Naruto. Maka jadilah mereka main pelotot-pelototan.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, sinting. Maksudku potong saja ayammu lalu berikan padaku. Anggap ini taruhan. Kalau kau menang, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen."

Naruto menghela nafas lega. Ia pikir Sasuke akan menyuruhnya memotong miliknya yang berharga. Sepertinya, otak kurang bersih Jiraiya telah berpindah kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak takut. Sakura-chan akan menjadi milikkku. Bagaimanapun caranya. Pasti!" Naruto mengacungkan tangan ke atas dengan api yang berkobar sebagai backgroundnya.

Sasuke sweatdrop.

**TBC...**

******OoO**

**Yosh... Inilah fic gaje buatan saya, author baru bin abal yang ingin ikut berkecimpung di dunia per-fanfic-an Indonesia *dikemplang karena banyak ngomong***

**Sebagai newbie, pastinya saya masih butuh saran & masukan (yang tentunya membangun) untuk jadi motivasi saya biar lebih baik lagi ke depannya *halah***

**Maka dari itu...**

**Berminat memberikan Review? ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**KASMARAN**

**Summary : Naruto yang kasmaran, Sasuke yang muter otak. Apa yang terjadi sampai Naruto harus meminta petuah dari Jiraiya dan Madara?/"Hamili saja dia."/"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"/"Rebut perhatiannya."/"Kita akan ke salon malam ini."/**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks To :**

**Eliana Coil**

**Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**

**Lily Asano**

**Barbara123**

**Tisa's Flower P. Lucicrescens**

**Miya Hime Chan**

**Rinzu15 The 4****th**** Espada**

**Kukuruyuk**

**Thia Shirayuki**

**Nara Aiko**

**Blossom**

**Rain Vegard**

**Mei chan**

**Lilly Love Snowdrop**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Dan semua silent reader****s**** yang telah sudi meluangkan waktunya membaca fic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto seutuhnya**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, Alur agak lambat, Garing, Aneh, and many more.**

**Pairing : Narusaku**

**Genre : Romance & Friendship**

**Enjoy the Fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Tong kosong nyaring bunyinya.

Sasuke berpendapat bahwa pepatah inilah yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Bagaimana tidak. Baru kemarin pemuda itu berkoar-koar bahwa dia akan segera mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, besok malamnya ia sudah menelepon Sasuke dengan maksud untuk meminta wejangan lagi dari sahabatnya itu.

'Naruto Ganteng Sekali _calling._'

Sasuke mendecih. Siapa lagi yang suka seenaknya mengganti _contack name_ di ponselnya selain pemuda pirang itu.

"Hn," dengan malas Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya.

"Temeee… Bantu aku!" Naruto menjerit seperti setan.

Sasuke menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya dan segera mengecilkan volume ponselnya. Jaga-jaga agar ibunya tak mendengar ia sedang telepon-teleponan dengan Naruto yang notabenenya adalah seorang pria. Akhir-akhir ini, Mikoto memang agak sensitif dengan Sasuke. Bukan tidak mungkin namanya dicoret dari kartu keluarga karena dituduh telah mencoreng nama baik Uchiha.

"Ada apa lagi, Dobe?"

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Itu kan. Kambuh lagi penyakit bodohnya.

"Aku pikir-"

"Ah, aku tahu. Bagaimana kalau aku meminta saran dari orang yang lebih tua. Mereka pasti punya pengalaman lebih."

"Itu sih terse-"

"Sampai ketemu besok, Teme."

'Tut..tut..tut...'

Sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Naruto.

'Grrrr…'

Sasuke menggeram sendiri. Ingin rasanya ia membungkus anak itu dalam karung dan membuangnya ke laut. Seenaknya menelepon orang malam-malam dan memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak. Bahkan Sasuke belum sempat bicara panjang lebar. Lihat saja nanti kalau…

"Sasuke, tidur!" suara Mikoto membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu.

Sasuke langsung ngacir ke dalam kamar.

**OoO**

Nampak tiga orang pria, dua orang remaja dan yang satunya lagi sudah uzur, sedang duduk saling berhadapan di sebuah meja kayu bundar.

"Kakek kan tahu kalau aku menyukai seseorang. Kira-kira bagaimana caranya biar aku- katakanlah bisa jadi pacarnya?" Naruto menunduk dengan wajah yang merona.

"Hmm… Ada satu cara yang pasti langsung berhasil. Tapi agak susah sih…" ujar Jiraiya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya. Sombong sekali.

"Apa itu?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusiasme yang berlebihan. Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menguap bosan.

"Hamili saja dia. Pasti dia akan meminta pertanggungjawaban. Hahahaha…" Jiraiya tertawa keras layaknya di sinetron Indonesia.

Naruto dan Sasuke melongo.

Menghamili? Lakukan saja kalau memang ingin cepat kembali pada Yang Maha Kuasa. Sebelum melakukan itu, Naruto bisa dipastikan akan segera dikirim ke alam baka oleh Sakura.

'Dasar kakek mesum tak punya otak. Tidak sadar apa kalau sisa umurnya bisa dihitung dengan jari,' begitu pikir mereka.

**Saran Jiraiya : Ditolak**

_Shock_ dengan saran Jiraiya, mereka berpindah kepada kakek Sasuke yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Madara.

"Begitu ya…" Madara manggut-manggut setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk pasti. Tidak salah lagi. Madara memang orang yang tepat untuk meminta petuah.

"Sudah kenalan?"

"Sudah."

"Oh, ya sudah kalau begitu."

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap Madara dengan pandangan aneh.

"Apanya yang sudah?"

"Kalau sudah kenalan mau ngapain lagi. Semua kan butuh proses. Biarkan waktu yang menjawabnya," jawab Madara sok puitis.

Ternyata jauh lebih tidak jelas dibanding Jiraiya.

**Saran Madara : Ditolak**

"Cari tahu apa yang gadis itu sukai," eh, masih berlanjut rupanya.

"Kalau hanya itu sih aku sudah tahu," Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal.

"Kalau hanya sekedar tahu saja apa gunanya, Anak bodoh. Berikan apa yang dia suka. Lakukan apa yang dia mau. Berikan dia bunga kesukaannya, buatkan dia puisi, nyanyikan dia sebuah lagu, atau ganti penampilanmu-bahkan kalau bisa wajahmu agar menyerupai aktor kesukaannya. Seperti itulah kira-kira…" Madara menjawab santai sambil menyeruput susu cokelatnya.

Naruto cengo. Wajah kok diganti. Memangnya sandal jepit.

"Pokoknya lakukan apapun untuk merebut perhatiannya. Anak muda jaman sekarang kok bodoh-bodoh ya… Begitu saja tidak tahu," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mencibir. Kakeknya ini kadang-kadang sok tahu sekali.

Tapi sarannya boleh juga.

**Saran Madara :**** Diterima**

**OoO**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.10 sore menandakan bahwa kelas sudah bubar sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Suasana nampak legang. Hanya terdapat beberapa siswa saja yang tersisa. Tak terkecuali dengan tiga orang gadis berkepala pink, kuning, dan cokelat yang masih berkutat dengan kesibukannya masing-masing.

Sakura membolak-balik halaman majalahnya. Sesekali ia melotot dan berdecak kagum. Tentu saja karena melihat para model pria yang ada di majalah itu.

"Wow... Bukankah dia begitu seksi," Sakura menunjuk gambar seorang model pria yang memakai kemeja dengan kancing bagian atas yang terbuka. Sebagai wanita yang normal -menurut ukuran mereka-, Ino dan Tenten langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke majalah tersebut.

"Hidan ya… Menurutku Neji lebih seksi. Rambutnya itu lho..." Tenten menunjuk gambar seorang model pria berambut coklat panjang dengan ujung yang diikat.

"Tapi dia tidak punya pupil. Lebih seksi Itachi," giliran Ino yang buka suara.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk setuju sedangkan Tenten cemberut. Tak terima pujaan hatinya dikatai tidak punya pupil oleh Ino.

"Dan dia punya rambut yang indah," Ino menambahkan.

"Dan rambutnya berwarna hitam," lirih sekali Sakura berkata. Ino dan Tenten spontan menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Tak menyangka bahwa urusan warna rambut bisa membuat sahabat mereka yang satu ini menjadi sensitif. Dari kecil Sakura memang sangat terobsesi mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam. Itu karena ketika ia berumur 9 tahun, seorang sepupunya yang masih balita tak sengaja memakan rambutnya yang mirip seperti gulali hingga sepupunya itu masuk rumah sakit. Semenjak itu, jangan pernah berani menyinggung soal warna rambutnya kalau tak ingin benjol.

"_Honey_, semua orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan. Kami-sama pasti punya maksud tertentu menciptakanmu dengan rambut pink aneh dan jidat lebar seperti itu," Ino menunjuk jidat Sakura praktis membuat bibir Sakura meruncing. Sementara Tenten menatap aneh ke arah Ino. Sebenarnya ini mau menghina atau menghibur.

Ino melanjutkan seolah-olah tidak ada orang yang tersinggung dengan kata-katanya barusan. "Contohnya aku. Kami-sama menciptakan aku dengan begitu sempurna pasti punya tujuan. Dengan menjadi idola misalnya,"

Sakura dan Tenten sikut-sikutan mendengar perkataan narsis Ino.

Ino terkekeh. Senang membuat kesal kedua sahabatnya ini.

Mendengar suara anak perempuan dari kelas sebelah, Naruto dan Sasuke -sebenarnya naruto yang lebih dulu- yang baru saja keluar dari kelas, menghentikan langkahnya dan merapatkan badan ke daun pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, menurut kalian siapa anak laki-laki di sekolah kita yang punya rambut paling indah?" Sakura bertanya pada Ino dan Tenten.

Sasuke memutar-mutar bola matanya. Anak perempuan yang aneh. Masalah rambut saja bisa jadi bahan gosip yang menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Rambut Naruto membuatku ingin makan duren," Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tak sadar kalau pemuda yang dibicarakannya sudah menyumpah-nyumpahi dirinya.

"Kalau Sasuke?"

Sasuke _stay cool_. Padahal ia sudah pasang telinga semenjak namanya mulai disebut.

"Sasuke, ya? Hmm… Tampan sih... Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat rambutnya seperti-"

Oke, cukup. Sasuke tak ingin mendengar kelanjutannya. Pasti ia akan disamakan dengan hewan laknat itu lagi.

"Ayo, Dobe," Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto agar segera menjauhi tempat itu. Namun Naruto tetap terpaku pada posisinya. Telinga ditempelkan di daun pintu persis seperti maling.

"Kalau Sasori bagaimana?" kali ini Tenten yang angkat bicara.

"Hey, Dobe!"

"Ssttt…" Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sasuke, sementara ia masih tetap konsentrasi menguping pembicaraan Sakura.

Sasuke langsung mencak-mencak. Enak saja pegang bibir orang sembarangan. Pakai tangan kiri lagi.

"Ya… Sasori. Dia punya rambut yang indah. Bahkan waktu tahun pertama aku pernah naksir padanya hanya karena rambutnya. Hehehe…" Sakura cekikikan.

Naruto menggerutu tak jelas. Namun, tiba-tiba gerutuannya berubah menjadi cengiran. Sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, Baka," Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan.

Tentu saja Sasuke khawatir. Naruto ini kadang pikirannya suka menyimpang. Dan jika Naruto bertindak yang aneh-aneh, otomatis nama Sasuke juga ikut-ikutan terseret.

"Hehehe… Ayo, cepat pulang," Naruto menggamit lengan Sasuke menjauhi kelas Sakura.

Uchiha bungsu itu menghela nafas lega. Sepertinya Naruto masih waras.

"Karena kita akan ke salon malam ini."

Hah?

**TBC**

**~OoO~**

**Author's note :**

**Huuwwaa *nangis gelundungan*… Maaf ya kalau chapter ini masih pendek & aneh banget…**

**Saya juga minta maaf atas updatenya yang super duper molor. Soalnya FFn lagi sering error sih... Jadi ya gitu deh... Padahal dari kemaren dah pengen nge-update.**

**Tidak lupa saya ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas saran, masukan, & komentar yang telah diberikan di chapter kemarin *berlinangan air mata*. Sungguh itu semua sangat berarti untuk saya…**

**Soal genre-nya, awalnya emang pengen dikasih genre romance-humor sih… Tapi takutnya garing.. Akhirnya diubah jadi romance-friendship deh…**

**Jadi gimana minna?**

**Punya saran, masukan, atau komentar tentang fic ini?**

**Review Please …^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**KASMARAN**

**Summary : Naruto yang kasmaran, Sasuke yang muter otak/"Dobe, apa kau yakin?"/"Luar biasa, Naruto."/** **"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan rambutku."/Chap 3 Update. Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks to :**

**Miya Hime-chan**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Barbara123**

**Rinzu15 4****th**** Espada**

**Blossom**

**Mei chan**

**Voed**

**Nara Aiko**

**Dan semua silent readers yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini...**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing : Narusaku**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, typos, aneh, garing, & many more...**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Kini dua orang pemuda berdiri di hadapan sebuah bangunan berwarna _magenta_ dengan bunga beraneka rupa dari bunga kamboja sampai bunga melati serta daun pandan menghiasi taman depan bangunan itu. Nampak ukiran berbentuk hati berwarna soft pink menghiasi pintu depannya.

Sasuke menelan ludah entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

'Salon apa ini? Mencurigakan,' Sasuke membatin.

"Dobe, apa kau yakin?" Sasuke melirik Naruto. Jujur dari awal menginjakkan kaki di depan bangunan ini perasaannya sudah tidak enak. Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Heheh…" Naruto hanya cengar cengir.

Pandangan Sasuke kemudian beralih ke papan nama yang tertempel di dinding bangunan itu.

'MIMIZU SALON.'

Sasuke menahan nafas. Demi ketampanan klan Uchiha, orang bodoh mana yang menamakan salonnya dengan nama 'Mimizu' yang berarti cacing. Perasaannya makin tidak enak.

"Tenang saja, Teme. Salon pilihan Chouji tidak mungkin salah," Naruto berujar sembari tertawa. Padahal dalam hati cemas juga.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia yang salah dengar atau Naruto yang salah bicara. Masa' meminta rekomendasi salon dari pria bulat itu. Yang benar saja.

"Baiklah... Ayo, kita masuk," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki salon itu. Sementara pemuda berambut raven itu mengikuti langkahnya sambil komat kamit. Membaca doa mungkin.

Dan disinilah mereka. Dengan kaki gemetar dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis mereka. Nampak sesosok mahkluk bergender 'setengah' tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Badan kekarnya dibungkus dengan gaun bertali _spaghetti_ berwarna merah marun. Rambut jingganya berkibar-kibar terkena efek angin dari alat yang sengaja di pasang di dekatnya untuk menambah kesan dramatis.

"Wooww… Pria-pria tampan, selamat dataannggg. Saya Mimizu. Tapi panggil saja Mizu-chan," Mizu memperkenalkan diri sambil menyalami Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

Naruto sekilas melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati wajah pemuda itu pucat pasi. Sepertinya mereka harus mampir ke klinik setelah ini. Sasuke memang phobia dengan hal-hal yang berbau 'setengah'.

"Ehm.. Jadi siapa yang mau dipotong?"

Hah?

Naruto dan Sasuke cengo.

"Hihihi… Maksud saya, siapa yang mau dipotong rambutnya?" Mizu mengikik seperti kuda.

"Dia!" Sasuke dan Naruto saling menunjuk.

"Kalian berdua?" Mizu menunjuk kedua pemuda itu.

"DOBE!" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan geram. Awan hitam dengan kilat yang menyambar nampak menggelayut di atas kepalanya.

Ditatap seperti itu, tentu saja Naruto mengkeret. Bukannya dia tega menunjuk Sasuke, namun dia juga tidak rela kalau kepalanya diobrak abrik oleh Mizu.

"Eh… Ehm... Ya… Saya yang mau dipotong," Naruto manyun.

"Mari sini," Mizu menggandeng lengan Naruto dan menyuruhnya duduk. Pemuda pirang itu tambah manyun. Namun ia hanya bisa pasrah. Bagaimana pun juga Mizu pernah jadi pria. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan dihajar oleh lengan kekar Mizu jika dianggap tidak sopan olehnya.

"Pria tampan di sebelah sana kalau mau digunting rambutnya juga boleh. Nanti saya beri diskon," Mizu tersenyum seksi sambil menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang duduk sangat jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Tidak usah," Sasuke membuang muka.

"Wuiihhh… _Snow man_," Mizu terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Pantas saja namanya 'Mimizu'. Kelakuannya memang seperti cacing.

"Jadi mau dipotong sampai mana?" Tanya 'wanita' itu pada Naruto dengan suara banci yang masih kentara kelaki-lakiannya.

"Sampai sini," Naruto menunjuk lehernya. Nampaknya ia masih dongkol dengan si 'cacing' ini.

"Hihihi… Suka bercanda deh. Masa' sampai leher sih yang mau dipotong. Mati dong…" Mizu cekikikan sambil menepuk (baca : memukul) bahu Naruto hingga membuat pemuda itu terjungkang ke depan.

"Uupss… Maaf, _Darling_. Tidak sengaja," Mizu membantu Naruto berdiri sembari curi-curi kesempatan. Terang saja. Masa' lutut yang terbentur, dada yang dielus-elus.

"Sudah… Sudah… Tidak apa-apa," Naruto mencoba menyingkirkan tangan Mizu yang menempel di dadanya.

Sasuke yang melihat dari jauh hanya bisa gemetaran. Kalau saja ia yang berada di posisi Naruto, sepertinya keluarga Uchiha harus segera memesan lubang 2 x 1 meter untuknya.

"Jadi rambutnya mau diapakan?"

"Jangan dipotong. Modelnya saja yang diubah," Naruto menyerahkan foto Sasori yang sedang bermain boneka Barbie kepada Mizu.

"Hanya diberi gel saja dan sedikit sentuhan dari saya, pasti beres," Mizu tersenyum lebar dan mulai mempermak rambut Naruto.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Teme… Hoy, Teme. Bangun. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke agar pemuda di depannya segera terbangun.

"Nggg…" Sasuke malas-malasan membuka kelopak matanya

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Naruto mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Sudah ya? Hah… Lama seka-" Kontan mata Sasuke membulat sempurna demi melihat pemuda pirang di depannya dengan gaya rambut yang baru.

"Bagaimana?"

"Err.. Dobe, mmhh… Luar biasa. Tapi, apa kau yakin? Maksudku mumpung kita masih di sini. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran mungkin..."

"Jelek ya? Apa perlu ku warnai saja rambutku jadi merah?" Naruto memegang-megang rambutnya.

"JANGAN!" Sasuke tanpa sadar berteriak histeris. Jatuh sudah martabat Uchihanya.

"Ehm… Maksudku, jangan sekarang. Lain kali saja. Ini sudah malam," Sasuke berdehem kecil. Memperbaiki nada suaranya menjadi datar kembali agar martabatnya kembali terangkat.

"Yosh… Ayo, kita pulang. Arigatou Mizu-chan,"

"Okay… Mampir lagi ya Naru-chan, Sasu-chan…" Mizu melambaikan tangannya.

"TIDAK AKAN!" Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya agar segera keluar dari tempat itu.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto terus-terusan memegangi rambutnya. Sekedar mengecek apakah masih utuh seperti saat pertama dipermak oleh Mizu. Sasuke melirik sekilas Naruto yang nampak sibuk dengan rambut barunya.

"Kami-sama, sadarkanlah dia…"

**OoO**

Nampak seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk sendirian sambil menatap ke arah jendela. Sesekali ia mengutak-atik ponselnya sekedar untuk mengusir rasa jenuh. Inilah akibatnya jika datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi buta. Bukan tanpa alasan ia datang sepagi ini. Ia hanya ingin menghindari kemungkinan bertatap muka dengan seseorang yang baru kemarin ditemaninya ke salon. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto. Meskipun mereka nanti akan tetap bertemu di kelas, paling tidak dengan datang pagi-pagi sekali akan mengurangi porsi Sasuke bertemu dengan Naruto beserta penampilan barunya.

Sasuke manyun mengingat kejadian kemarin. Nyaris saja penyakit jantungnya kumat karena _shock_ yang terus-terusan melandanya. Mulai dari bertemu dengan Mimizu sampai melihat model rambut Naruto hasil karya Mimizu yang luar biasa keanehannya. Berkat Mimizu –ucapkan terima kasih kepadanya-, rambut Naruto lebih terlihat seperti sarang burung daripada rambut Sasori.

"Iya nih. Kaa-sanku pelit. Masa' baru minta uang seratus juta saja, aku langsung dilempari panci."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara beberapa orang pemuda di luar kelas. Sasuke mendengus. Ia kenal suara ini. Pasti mereka adalah genk 'Kecoa Mati' alias Kelompok Cowok Ganteng Manis Tampan dan Imut. Tentu saja Sasuke dan Naruto termasuk di dalamnya.

"Lain kali kalau—hey Sasuke. Tak biasanya kau datang cepat," sapa seorang pemuda bertubuh tambun a.k.a Chouji saat ia memasuki kelas.

"Mana Naruto? Biasanya kau bersamanya ke sekolah. Tumben..." Kiba mengambil tempat duduk di belakang Sasuke. Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, dan Lee manggut-manggut membenarkan pertanyaan Kiba.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. "Memangnya aku pacarnya."

"Oh, sudah putus ya?" Lee tergelak diikuti teman-temannya yang lain.

Sasuke mendecih dan membuang muka. Dalam keadaan normal pasti ia sudah mencekik si alis tebal itu. Tapi _mood_-nya benar-benar drop sekarang. Maka dibiarkanlah teman-teman anehnya ini bercerita sesuka hati.

Para siswa mulai berdatangan. Tapi tak nampak sedikitpun batang hidung Naruto. Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur.

'Semoga Naruto telah sadar dan merubah rambutnya seperti semula sebelum ia menampakkannya di depan semua orang. Amin,' Sasuke berdoa dalam hati.

"Ohayou!"

Sasuke langsung membeku.

Kelas yang tadinya berisik langsung hening seketika demi melihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kini telah berganti model rambut.

Seluruh penghuni kelas langsung terdiam, terpaku, terpana, dan membisu di tempat.

"H-hai, Naruto. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Hahaha... Tentu saja, Baka. Aku jauh lebih baik dari yang kau kira," Naruto menjawab dengan penuh sukacita. Tak sadar dengan tatapan 'takjub' dari seluruh teman-temannya.

"Teme, sebentar temani aku ke kelas Sakura-chan, ya?" pinta Naruto setelah ia duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangguk kaku.

'Kami-sama, kapan Kau akan menyadarkan dia?'

**OoO**

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Nampak dua orang pemuda sedang berjalan beriringan. Yang satu auranya cerah. Yang satu lagi auranya suram.

"Teme, kenapa dari tadi aku dipandangi terus ya? Aku kan jadi malu," ujar Naruto sambil tersipu.

"Ya, kau memang memalukan," datar sekali Sasuke menjawab.

Naruto cemberut dan memajukan bibir bawahnya. Namun raut wajahnya berubah sumringah ketika melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri tepat di ujung koridor sana.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," sapa Naruto riang.

"Hai," Sakura balas menyapa namun tetap sibuk dengan kertas yang berada di tangannya. Naruto memajukan bibir.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" sapanya lagi dengan intensitas suara yang lebih keras. Berharap Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat gaya rambut Naruto yang baru.

"Hai," Sakura tetap menunduk.

"HAI SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto berteriak tepat di telinga Sakura. Sasuke sweatdrop. Pantas saja kalau Sakura tidak pernah memberi perhatian lebih pada Naruto. Kelakuannya saja seperti ini.

"Jangan berteriak, Bod—N-naruto?" Sakura terkejut melihat sosok Naruto di depannya. Lebih tepatnya karena melihat rambut Naruto yang unik bin ajaib itu.

Naruto langsung pasang gaya. Sasuke makin sweatdrop.

"I-itu r-rambut?" Sakura menunjuk-nunjuk kepala Naruto.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus kan? Pasti bagus," Naruto berkata dengan pedenya.

Sakura meringis. "Luar biasa, Naruto."

"Hah... Baguslah kalau kau suka, Sakura-chan."

Sakura tambah meringis. Sejak kapan ia bilang suka pada rambut pemuda di depannya. Kalau takut sih iya.

'Teettt.'

_Saved by the bell_.

Sakura menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf, Sakura-chan. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Tugasku belum selesai. Kau jadi tidak bisa melihat penampilan baruku lama-lama deh..." Naruto sok memasang wajah menyesal pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku malah bersyukur—eh..." Sakura buru-buru menutup mulutnya.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Sasuke malah pura-pura sibuk memandang-mandang dinding.

"A-aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa..." Sakura langsung buru-buru pergi. Membuat dahi Naruto makin berkerut.

"Sakura-chan kok aneh begitu ya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan rambutku."

'Baru sadar?' Sasuke membatin.

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan Saskey-kun?" Naruto mengerling manja pada Sasuke.

"..."

Sabar Uchiha...

**OoO**

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rambutku?" tanya Naruto sambil memegang-megang rambutnya. Kini mereka –gank kecoa mati- sedang berkumpul di kediaman Sasuke. Tentu saja untuk membahas penampilan baru dari Naruto.

"Tidak sih. Eh, maksudku memang agak sedikit aneh. Hmm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya," Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Bingung mencari kosakata yang sesuai untuk Naruto agar pemuda itu tak tersinggung. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki perasaan yang sangat sensitif sehingga jika berbicara dengannya harus ekstra berhati-hati. Sekali saja Naruto ngambek, Sasuke pasti akan repot. Dan jika Sasuke repot, maka berakhirlah dirimu di rumah sakit.

"Tapi mungkin kami hanya tidak terbiasa melihatnya. Mengingat selama ini model rambutmu tak pernah berubah," Shino menambahkan dengan senyum yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

"Jujur saja, Naruto. Rambutmu itu memang-" belum sempat Sai menyelesaikan omongannya, mulutnya sudah disumpal dengan pembungkus bekas keripik oleh Chouji. Anak pucat itu memang tak bisa baca situasi.

"Aku setuju dengan Shino," Chouji menanggapi.

"Hoaemm..." tak perlu dijelaskan lagi siapa yang menguap.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa perlu sekalian ku ubah juga warna rambutku menjadi merah?"

"JANGAN!" mereka semua serempak berteriak minus Shikamaru yang melotot dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk sementara Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

Kerutan di dahi Naruto makin banyak. Ada apa dengan orang-orang ini? Kenapa setiap ia melontarkan keinginannya untuk mengubah warna rambutnya, setiap orang pasti akan menampilkan reaksi yang sama. Dia kan hanya ingin mengubah warna rambut, bukan ingin bunuh diri.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan-atas-bawah-depan-belakang mencoba mengamati rambutnya dari segala arah.

'Apa yang salah dengan ini? Mereka saja yang aneh,' batinnya. Nampaknya cinta memang bisa membuat orang menjadi rabun.

"Kalau kau mengubah rambutmu menjadi merah, kau tidak lagi seperti duren. Tapi seperti rambutan. Hahahaha... Lucu sekali, " Lee tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul meja. Namun akhirnya volume suaranya perlahan tapi pasti mengecil sendiri setelah ia menyadari seluruh penghuni di dalam ruangan itu tak ada yang tertawa bersamanya.

Naruto pundung di pojokan.

"Haha... hehe... eh... ehm... Maaf Naruto. Aku lepas kontrol," Lee menatap takut-takut ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap balik ke arahnya sambil memegang asbak. Pria berambut bob itu menelan ludah. Berani salah bicara lagi, dipastikan asbak keramik itu akan menempel di kepalanya.

"Menurutku kau jangan memaksakan dirimu, Naruto. Mungkin kau hanya perlu mengubah rambutmu seperti semula. Ku pikir rambutmu yang dulu jauh lebih keren," Lee mencoba menghibur Naruto setelah diancam dengan pisau oleh Sasuke.

Seluruh kepala yang berada di ruangan itu mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke menepuk bahu Naruto pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis sekedar untuk menghibur sahabatnya ini. Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan penuh harap yang dibuat sememelas mungkin.

'Glek.'

Mau apa lagi anak ini?

"Kau maukan menemaniku ke salon Mizu lagi, Saskey?"

"TIDAKK!"

Dan melayanglah sebuah asbak ke arah Naruto.

**TBC**

**oOo**

**Wuaaa... Kok tambah aneh begini ya... Maafkan otak saya yang pas-pasan ini T_T *pundung bareng Naruto di pojokan***

**Saya lagi banyak ujian sih... Jadi waktu banyak kepake buat belajar. Buat ficnya jadi buru-buru deh... *disodok pake sapu***

**Oh ya, sengaja saya munculin OC di sini, karena saya ga rela chara yang susah payah dibuat MK jadi ancur di tangan saya… Maka terciptalah karakter Mimizu di chap ini. Maaf ya kalau kurang berkenan...**

**Tidak bosan-bosannya saya ngucapin terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas saran, masukan & komentar yang telah diberikan di chapter kemarin *ngusap air mata*.**

**Jadi apakah teman-teman semua punya saran, masukan, komentar atau apapun tentang fic abal ini?**

**Maukah mereview? …^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kasmaran**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Naruto yang kasmaran, Sasuke yang muter otak./ "Sakura-chan suka tanaman, ya?"/ "Karena cintamu telah merindangi hatiku."/ "Bapak kamu penjual ikan ya?"/** **"Kok tahu?"/ Chap. 4 Update. Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki, Tisa's Flower Re-bloom, Barbara123, Nara Aiko, Hikaru Kin, Akasuna no hataruno teng-tong, Bocah elek, Rinzu15 The 4th Espada, Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura, Bell-chan, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Wi3nter, OraRi HinaRa**

**Dan semua silent readers yang telah sudi meluangkan waktunya unuk membaca fic ini ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seutuhnya**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Narusaku**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, aneh, abal, super garing, & masih banyak lagi...**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy the fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

Langkah kaki Naruto menggema di sepanjang koridor. Tentu saja dengan model rambut seperti semula. Sepertinya Namikaze muda ini telah kembali ke jalan yang benar. Di sampingnya ada Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_-nya yang biasa, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu sudah tak marah lagi karena berhasil dibujuk dengan sekarung tomat. Naruto cemberut. Sasuke memang gila. Jika ia marah, ia bisa bertindak brutal seperti kemarin. Untung saja Naruto bisa menghindar dari asbak yang dilayangkan Sasuke ke arahnya. Kalau tidak, klan Namikaze akan musnah begitu saja hanya karena sebuah asbak. Mengerikan.

"Dobe, lihat." Sasuke menunjuk sesosok mahkluk berwarna pink di kejauhan sana. Wajah Naruto langsung cerah. Tapi sesaat kemudian ia langsung manyun. Sasuke menautkan alis. "Kau tunggu apa lagi?"

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa," keluh Naruto. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Sakura! Naruto ingin bicara denganmu!" panggil Sasuke dari kejauhan. Naruto langsung kalang kabut.

"Hey, Teme! Kenapa kau memanggilnya? Aduh... Dia kemari lagi... Apa yang harus ku katakan padanya?" Naruto menggigit-gigit jarinya gugup. Wajahnya makin pucat melihat Sakura yang kian mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ajak dia kencan, Bodoh. Aku pergi." Sasuke memukul punggung Naruto pelan dan beranjak dari situ.

"Hai, Naruto. Rambutmu ubah lagi ya?" sapa Sakura.

"Eh.. Iya.. Eng... Sakura-chan..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ada apa? Katanya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Anu... Begini... Besok Sakura-_chan_ punya waktu senggang tidak? Aku ingin... Mengajakmu... keluar... Kalau bisa," Naruto harap-harap cemas.

"Hmmm... Baiklah. Sepertinya besok malam aku punya waktu," jawab Sakura.

Mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Arigatou_, Sakura-_chan_. Besok jam 7 aku jemput ya. Sampai jumpa..." Naruto langsung kabur ke kelas dengan kecepatan super.

OoO

"Temeeee! _Gosh_... Teme, kau pasti tidak percaya ini. Besok malam aku dan Sakura-_chan_ akan kencan!" Naruto menjerit-jerit kegirangan sambil mencekik dan menggoyang-goyang leher Sasuke tanpa sadar dengan penuh kesengajaan. Sementara anggota genk kecoa mati lainnya malah sibuk bersorak-sorak dan bertepuk tangan menyemangati Naruto agar lebih erat lagi memegang leher Sasuke. Teman yang kurang ajar.

"Dob-dobe... Leherku... Putus... Lepas..." Sasuke berkata dengan susah payah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lehernya. Naruto yang tersadar sontak melepas tangannya dari leher Sasuke sambil memasang wajah polos tanpa dosa.

"Eh... Maaf, Saskey. Aku tidak sengaja," sahutnya takut-takut sambil menatap ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menatap balik ke arahnya dengan wajah yang memerah karena nafsu. Nafsu membunuh lebih tepatnya. Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shino langsung mengheningkan cipta. Takut kena gamparan maut ala Uchiha.

"Kau mau membunuhku, Sialan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lee terkikik geli membuat Naruto menatap pemuda itu dengan sengit.

"Dasar mangkok bakso!"

Lee memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Durian cacat mental!"

"Hidung tomat!"

"Hey, jangan bawa-bawa tomat ya di sini..." Sebagai pencinta tomat sejati, Sasuke langsung protes.

"Dasar ramen basi!"

"Maniak baju ketat! Apa itu? Cuih..."

"Diam atau ku kuliti kalian hidup-hidup," ancam Sasuke seraya menancapkan sebilah pisau ke atas meja. Naruto dan Lee langsung tutup mulut rapat-rapat.

Ketika dirasa cukup hening, Sasuke berdehem-dehem. "Ehem... Jadi seperti yang kita ketahui bersama, besok malam adalah kencan perdana Naruto dan Sakura. Kita harus menyusun rencana agar kencan besok bisa berjalan dengan lancar agar teman kita yang autis ini bisa segera mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Ada yang punya usul?" Sasuke memandang teman-temannya secara bergantian.

Semuanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah ku duga kalian semua pasti tidak punya pengalaman dengan masalah seperti ini," lanjutnya lagi.

"Memangnya kau punya? Dekat dengan wanita saja tidak pernah," cibir Kiba. Sasuke menaikkan ujung bibirnya sedikit.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

Yang lain mengangkat bahu.

"Ajaklah Sakura _candle light dinner_ di tempat yang romantis. Tatap matanya dengan lembut dan hujani ia dengan kata-kata cinta. Wanita itu senang diperhatikan," terang Sasuke. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya di atas kaki yang satu lagi.

"Wuah... Kau hebat, Teme. Cuek-cuek begini ternyata _expert_ juga," Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke diiringi dengan tepukan riuh dari semuanya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa sesungguhnya sikap cueknya selama ini hanyalah kamuflase untuk mengaburkan fakta bahwa sebenarnya dia juga sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentang masalah romantika seperti ini. Jangankan pacar, teman berjenis kelamin perempuan saja tak punya. Kini jelas sudah mengapa Mikoto bisa tega-teganya menuduh anaknya sendiri. Jadi tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi tentang kebenaran dan keakuratan ucapan Uchiha muda itu. Bisa dipastikan semuanya adalah omong kosong belaka. Garis bawahi itu saudara-saudara.

**OoO**

"Teme, sebentar ada waktu kosong tidak?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sedang asyik mengukir-ngukir kuku tangannya. Sasuke langsung siaga satu. "Kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik sambil memicingkan mata. Naruto langsung tersinggung.

"Biasa saja, Teme. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Naruto bersungut-sungut.

Masih dengan pandangan menginterogasi, Sasuke melanjutkan. "Katakan apa maumu, Dobe. Aku yakin kau pasti punya maksud terselubung."

Naruto cengar-cengir sambil menggaruk-garuk pipi. "Eng... Ini... Karena nanti malam aku dan Sakura-_chan_ akan kencan, hmm... Aku ingin terlihat tampan. Maksudku... Maukah kau... hmm..."

Alis Sasuke mulai naik.

"Maukah kau... Menemaniku..."

Alis Sasuke makin naik.

"Ke salon Mimizu?" tanya Naruto dengan hati-hati sambil memasang jarak yang aman dari Sasuke. Trauma dengan aksi membabi buta yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke tempo hari.

Mata Sasuke membesar seperti bakso.

"Ayolah, Teme... Sekali ini saja," Naruto mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memohon kepada Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di tempat nista itu lagi," putus Sasuke sambil mengukir-ukir kukunya lagi.

"Kau tega, Teme... Ini kan kencan pertamaku," rengek Naruto sambil menjambak-jambak rambut seksi Sasuke.

"Hei, _don't touch_! Kau tenang saja, baka Dobe. Kau akan ditangani oleh profesional. Semuanya sudah diatur," jawabnya acuh sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya yang penyok sebelah karena jambakan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya kencan kali ini akan berjalan dengan sukses.

**OoO**

Namikaze Naruto kini tengah didandani dan dipermak oleh teman-temannya. Ada Sai dan Shikamaru sebagai penata rias, Shino dan Kiba sebagai penata busana, Lee sebagai seksi dokumentasi yang kerjanya hanya memotret-motret Naruto –entah apa maksudnya-, dan Chouji sebagai seksi konsumsi yang kerjanya hanya makan keripik di pojok ruangan sambil sesekali memerintah-merintah temannya sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki.

Sementara sang Uchiha sebagai kordinator pelaksana yang tugasnya mengontrol jalannya kegiatan permak-mempermak Naruto sambil sesekali menampar atau melempari Lee dan Chouji dengan vas bunga kalau keduanya mulai cari perkara yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi kehidupan asmara Naruto yang ditentukan oleh kencan perdananya dengan Sakura malam hari ini.

Sebagai orang yang perfeksionis, tentu saja Sasuke ingin kencan Naruto berjalan dengan mulus semulus wajah stoiknya. Berbekal pengalaman buruk yang didapatnya bersama Naruto di salon Mimizu, Sasuke memutuskan agar urusan penampilan Naruto dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki akan ditangani oleh teman-temannya sendiri. Meskipun hasilnya nanti masih harus dipertanyakan tentu saja.

**2 jam, 13 menit, 59 detik, 11 tamparan, dan 4 lemparan vas kemudian...**

Naruto kini berdiri dengan gagahnya di depan kaca. Tubuh atletisnya dibalut setelan jas dan kemeja hitam bak model pemakaman. Sepatu pantofel hitam yang berkilau-kilau menghiasi kaki imutnya. Rambut pirang jabriknya dibuat semakin jabrik sehingga ketajamannya disinyalir mengalahkan ketajaman pisau yang selalu dibawa-bawa Sasuke. Tidak lupa ia memakai parfum kembang tujuh rupa keramat milik Jiraiya yang aromanya saja bisa mencapai radius dua kilometer, membuat setiap wanita, tua maupun muda, tampak maupun tidak tampak, normal maupun abnormal, pasti akan terpesona a.k.a klepek-klepek melihat kedahsyatan Naruto.

Satu kata. Sempurna.

"Teme, aku takut..." lirih Naruto bicara. Peluh mulai bermunculan di dahinya.

"Jangan berkeringat, Baka." Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung mengambil selembar _tissue _dan membersihkan wajah Naruto.

Semua penghuni di ruangan kontan bersuit-suit ria melihat adegan 'panas' itu. Sasuke langsung melemparkan tatapan maut andalannya dan mengeluarkan pisau dapur yang terselip di saku blazernya. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke punya hobi bawa-bawa pisau, yang pasti suit-suitan yang mengalun dengan indah tadi langsung hening seketika. Siapa yang mau ambil resiko bersuit-suit ria dengan pisau yang menancap di kepala.

"Naruto, bersiaplah. Ini sudah jam tujuh. Kau harus menjemput Sakura," Shino mencoba mendinginkan suasana yang sempat memanas.

"Ingat ya... Jangan gugup. Ok?" Kiba menepuk pelan bahu Naruto.

"Hoaem... Kami semua mendukungmu dari sini."

"Ayo, Naruto. Kobarkan semangat mudamu."

"Naruto, jangan bertingkah memalukan ya di sana. Kau kan—" mulut Sai disumpal lagi dengan tisu bekas oleh Chouji.

"Abaikan dia, Naruto. Bungkuskan aku makanan dari sana ya..."

'PLAK.'

Chouji kena gamparan maut Sasuke.

"Ingat yang sudah kami ajarkan padamu. Pergilah..." Sasuke mendorong pelan badan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman. Doakan aku ya." Naruto menyalami teman-temannya satu persatu untuk meminta restu. Dengan berbekal jimat dari kakek Madara serta semangat dan keyakinan yang membara, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap.

**OoO**

Di sinilah mereka. Di sebuah restoran bernuansa klasik, tampak sepasang pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang duduk berhadapan-hadapan dengan meja persegi yang berhiaskan dua buah lilin berwarna merah sebagai penengah. Aroma bunga menguar lembut memanjakan indera penciuman mereka. Alunan nada biola yang menyayat hati makin menambah suasana restoran menjadi semakin mencekam. Ini mau _dinner_ atau uji nyali?

"Sstt... Om, Om... Sini..." Naruto mengayun-ayunkan tangannya memberi isyarat kepada seorang pelayan yang wajahnya dipenuhi _pierching_ –sehingga ia lebih terlihat seperti tukang jagal daripada pelayan restoran bintang lima- agar segera mendekat.

"Selamat datang di Akatsuki _Restaurant_. Saya Pein. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu dengan lembut sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya. Sopan sekali.

"Aku pesan ramen dan es jeruk. Sakura-_chan_ mau pesan apa?"

"Kok ramen sih? Mana ada, Naruto..." Sakura mengerutkan kening.

"Ah, tenang saja. Ramen ada kok. Itulah keunggulan kami. Dari internasional sampai tradisional, dari _caviar_ sampai telur dadar, bisa kami sediakan. Ini untuk menjaring semua pelanggan dari kalangan atas—" pelayan bernama Pein itu menunjuk Sakura.

"—sampai kalangan bawah," lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjuk Naruto membuat pemuda pirang itu mendelik. Ingin rasanya ia mencabuti _pierching_ di wajah Pein dan menelannya satu-satu. Seenaknya saja mengatai orang.

"Kalau begitu aku _sirloin steak_ dan jus _strawberry_." Pein segera mencatat pesanan Sakura. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Naruto.

"Tuan?"

"Sama!" jawab Naruto dengan ketus.

"Baiklah. Pesanan anda akan segera diantarkan," ujar Pein kemudian melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Naruto.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. Mencoba rileks kembali setelah tensi darahnya dibuat naik oleh pelayan barusan. Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kenapa Naruto? Wajahmu lucu sekali kalau begitu," kata Sakura seraya menyentuh pipi pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut. Sakura tersenyum lagi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela yang sedikit berembun karena hujan.

Naruto meremas jari-jarinya yang berkeringat. Rasa gugup kembali mendera. Ia menghela nafas pelan mencoba memantapkan hati. Saatnya beraksi.

"Sakura-_chan _suka tanaman, ya?" Naruto bertanya pada Sakura yang sedang menatap taman bunga di samping bangunan itu melalui jendela.

"Ya. Aku suka sekali. Memangnya kenapa, Naruto?"

"Karena cintamu telah merindangi hatiku," jawab Naruto sok gombal.

'BLUSH.'

Rona merah menghiasi wajah seseorang. Tapi hey... Setelah ditelusuri ternyata bukan Sakura yang wajahnya memerah. Melainkan seorang wanita yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua dengan keriput menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Sebut saja namanya Chiyo. Sementara Sakura malah memasang tampang datar sembari mengangkat bahu tak mengerti.

Naruto _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya butuh usaha lebih keras lagi.

"Hujan ya..." Naruto mulai melancarkan aksinya lagi. Tidak sia-sia ia bergadang satu hari satu malam untuk menghafal jurus-jurus rayuan gombal dari buku warisan sang kakek, Jiraiya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Pasti waktu Sakura-_chan_ lahir, ada hujan seperti ini."

"Masa sih?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya dong... Karena surga pasti menangis sedih bidadari tercantiknya turun ke bumi."

'PLAK.'

"Aduh, kok ditampar sih?" Naruto mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan Sakura.

"Jangan begitu, Naruto. Kau membuatku malu," Sakura berkata sambil tersipu. Wajahnya sedikit menunduk dengan garis-garis kemerahan di pipinya.

Naruto langsung sumringah.

"Sakura-_chan_, bapak kamu penjual sendok ya?"

"Hah?" Sakura cengo.

"Karena kamu telah mengaduk-ngaduk hatiku."

Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Bapak kamu penjual ikan ya?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya.

"Eh?" Naruto langsung menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya.

"Karena wajahmu mirip seperti ikan. Hahaha..." Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membuat lubang hidung Naruto kembang kepis karena bete. Suasana romantis yang susah payah dibangun luluh lantak seketika hanya karena lelucon Sakura yang tidak ada lucu-lucunya sama sekali.

'Sabar, Naruto... Cinta memang butuh perjuangan,' innernya menyemangati.

"Bapak kamu penjual racun ya?" Ia mulai melancarkan aksi lagi.

"Kok tahu?" jawab Sakura dengan suara bariton. Hah? Bariton?

"Karena kamu te— eh, suara siapa itu?" Naruto celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara misterius itu. Matanya langsung menyipit tak suka setelah melihat bahwa sumber suara tadi berasal dari seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah manis nan _innocent_ yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Sakura berada. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasori.

"Karena kamu telah meracuni pikiranku," Sakura langsung menyambung.

"Hahaha... Sakura-_chan_ bisa saja," Sasori cengengesan sambil menundukkan kepala malu.

'GRRR...' Naruto mulai mengigit-gigit meja karena sebal.

"Sasori, bergabunglah bersama kami. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Naruto?" Sakura berdiri dan menarik pelan lengan Sasori untuk mendekat ke meja mereka.

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan," sahut Naruto sembari tersenyum manis semanis Orochimaru. Sasori balas tersenyum pada Naruto. Tidak sadar bahwa pemuda pirang di depannya sudah mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin sekali bergabung dengan kalian, tapi..." Sasori menggantung kalimatnya.

'Yes!' Naruto bersorak dalam hati.

"Tapi kita kan punya tugas kelompok, Sakura-_chan_... Dan besok persentasenya. Kau lupa ya?"

"Ah ya... Kok bisa lupa sih?" Sakura menepuk jidatnya lalu melayangkan pandangan menyesal ke arah Naruto.

"Hmmm... Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan marah ya? Sampai jumpa." Sakura mengelus pundak Naruto sekilas lalu bergegas pergi bersama Sasori.

Naruto terdiam sesaat dan bibirnya mulai bergetar.

"HUWAAA... TEMEEE..."

**OoO**

'BLAM.'

Suara pintu yang ditutup agak pelan membuat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah TV.

"Jadi bagaimana? Berhasil?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang berjalan gontai ke arahnya.

Naruto menghela nafas sebelum membuka suaranya.

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan cukup membuat Sasuke lumayan _shock_.

Pemuda berambut raven itu menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Mencoba mencari-cari raut kekecewaan di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada prihatin.

"Tentu saja, Bodoh." Naruto mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Cih. Bersikap sombong memang cara paling mudah untuk menyembunyikan sakit hati," Sasuke mendecih seraya menyandarkan punggungnya kembali ke sofa.

"_Well_, tak ada yang perlu ku khawatirkan. Masih ada cara lain." Naruto mengibas-ngibaskan tangan dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa.

Sasuke mendengus sebal. Percaya diri sekali dia bicara. Memangnya siapa selama ini yang harus didesak-desak agar segera bergerak.

"Aku tidak perlu khawatir. Kan ada kau yang membantuku, Saskey." Naruto mengubah suaranya yang tadinya datar berubah menjadi manja sambil bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

Urat di dahi Sasuke berkedut. Harus diakui berteman dengan Naruto merupakan cobaan paling berat untuknya.

'Sabar Sasuke... Kalau kau sabar, ketampananmu akan bertambah.' Sasuke mengulang-ngulang kalimatnya dalam hati seolah itu adalah mantra penambah kesabaran.

Keningnya berkerut menandakan ia sedang berpikir keras. Tiba-tiba ia menjentikkan jari dan menyeringai.

"Aku punya rencana..."

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Haahhh... Maaf banget kalo chapter ini malah makin ancur & garing T_T. Tiba-tiba aja saya kehabisan ide untuk fic ini. Makanya agak lama update-nya. Belum lagi saya udah makin sibuk & urusan makin banyak plus tugas-tugas yang makin numpuk *malah curcol#plak*. Pengen discontinue, tapi sayang juga... Jadi harap maklum ya... Saya hanya bisa minta komentar, kritik, & sarannya tentang fic ini. Biar makin semangat gitu nge-lanjutinnya *dilempar pisau sama readers*.**

**So...**

**Review please ...^_^...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kasmaran**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Naruto yang kasmaran, Sasuke yang muter otak./ Chap. 5 Update. Mind to review?**

**.**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Semua reviewers baik hati yang telah sudi meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca dan mereview fic ini. Maaf tidak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seutuhnya**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Narusaku**

**Genre : Romance / Friendship**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typos, aneh, abal, super garing, & masih banyak lagi...**

**.**

**.**

"Aku punya rencana." Uchiha Sasuke membuka suaranya di hadapan genk kecoa mati yang kini tengah mengadakan konfrensi meja kotak di markas mereka –dimana lagi selain di rumah Uchiha- untuk membahas misi pedekate Naruto yang kemarin gagal total akibat kedatangan Sasori.

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Sejujurnya aku mulai ragu padamu Sasuke. Rencanamu yang terakhir malah gagal. Benar kan Naruto?" pemuda bertato merah di pipi itu melirik Naruto.

Naruto manggut-manggut membuat Sasuke mendelik. "Kau juga meragukanku, Dobe?"

Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ketombean mungkin. "Aku percaya padamu, Saskey. Tapi..."

Chouji ikut menyambung. "Apa benar kau berpengalaman, Sasuke? Apa kau pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis? Rencanamu selalu tidak sukses." Ucapan Chouji disambut dengan seruan dan anggukan dari yang lain.

"Apa yang kalian katakan?" tanya Sasuke merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan penuh keraguan dari seluruh kawan-kawannya.

"Satu-satunya wanita yang dekat dengannya adalah ibunya," komentar sai datar.

'KREK.'

Bunyi tulang terdengar dari sela-sela jari Sasuke. Yang lain langsung terdiam dan pura-pura melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali.

"Dasar psikopat," gerutu Lee.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Err... Aku bilang kau malaikat."

"Ya. Malaikat pencabut nyawa. Hihihi..." Chouji langsung menyambung dan terkikik pelan.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebilah pisau dan menancapkannya di atas meja. "Kau ingin kurus, Chouji?"

Chouji mengkeret. "Tidak, terima kasih.".

Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum membuka mulut. "Kalau tidak bisa pakai cara halus, terpaksa kita harus pakai cara kasar," lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto histeris. "Teme, kau ingin membunuh Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke langsung menendang Naruto. "Sembarangan. Aku dan lainnya akan berpura-pura menjadi penjahat yang mengganggu Sakura. Sedangkan kau–" Sasuke menunjuk hidung Naruto dengan kaki. "Akan pura-pura menyelamatkan Sakura dari kami."

Shikamaru memandang aneh Sasuke. Sebagai orang yang paling waras di kelompok ini ia agak kurang terima dengan rencana Uchiha bungsu itu. Menurutnya terlalu drama. Norak. "Kau dapat darimana rencana aneh itu?" tanya pemuda nanas itu dengan heran.

Sasuke mendecih. Menganggap Shikamaru kurang gaul. "Pasti berhasil. Aku pernah melihatnya di sinetron dan–."

Semuanya langsung bisik-bisik.

"Wuah. Sasuke suka nonton sinetron." Sai dan yang lainnya mulai menggunjingkan pemuda emo itu.

Urat di jidat Sasuke praktis membentuk persimpangan. "HEY, DENGARKAN KALAU AKU BICARA!" Ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan amaterasu dan membakar semua sahabat kurang ajarnya ini dengan api hitam.

"APA KALIAN PUNYA RENCANA YANG LEBIH BAIK?!" Sasuke mulai ganas. Shino, Sai, dan Shikamaru langsung mengipas-ngipas Sasuke agar lebih adem. Naruto dan Kiba memijat-mijat bahu Sasuke sementara Chouji dan Lee ngumpet di balik sofa.

"Sabar, Saskey. Ayo, lanjutkan rencanamu. Aku membutuhkanmu. Akan kubayar dengan sepiring tomat deh."

Sasuke makin cemberut. Sama sekali tak terhibur dengan aksi bujuk rayu yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Ia menggigit bibir menahan bulir-bulir air matanya yang mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bayangkan saja. Seorang Uchiha hanya dihargai dengan sepiring tomat yang harga per-kilonya saja tak lebih dari 20.000 di pasaran. Menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Sakura kita culik, kita siksa, lalu kita paksa menikahi Naruto?" Lee yang masih ngumpet di balik sofa mencoba memberi usul.

Naruto kontan melempar wajah Lee dengan kaos kaki milik Sai membuat pemuda berbulu mata lentik itu megap-megap seperti biawak yang sedang sakaratul maut. "Dasar sinting."

"Kalau tidak ada yang punya usul lagi, mari kita jalankan rencana Sasuke." Giliran Kiba yang angkat bicara. Ia mulai tak tahan dengan kericuhan tak jelas ini. Padahal cuma ingin menyusun rencana untuk Naruto tapi malah lebih mirip seperti demo penolakan gang Dolly saja. Rusuh. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke teman-temannya yang lain. Semuanya tampak setuju. Tak ada pilihan lagi.

Chouji mengangguk. "Meskipun agak norak, tapi rencana Sasuke jauh lebih baik dibanding rencana bodoh Lee. Aku tak mau ditangkap polisi karena menculik seseorang."

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai ikut-ikutan mengangguk setuju atas perkataan Chouji. Tumben bocah gempal ini pintar.

Sasuke sedikit sumringah. Senang karena rencana yang menurutnya hebat ini -padahal tidak- diterima oleh kawan-kawannya. "Rencanamu memang bodoh Lee. Makanya jangan terlalu banyak makan cendol. Hehehe..." Sasuke tertawa pelan. Mencoba melucu padahal garing bagaikan keripik kentang yang dijual di supermarket.

Krik.. krik.. krik...

Jangkrik Shino berbunyi.

Semua langsung melemparkan tatapan 'apaan sih?' pada pemuda berambut buntut angsa itu.

Sasuke berdehem pelan sambil kembali asyik mengukir-ukir kukunya kagi. Pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal pelupuk matanya mulai memanas.

"Kau sih Lee... Sasuke jadi nangis tuh..." Naruto mencolek-colek kepala Lee.

Sasuke melotot. "Siapa yang menangis, Bodoh!" tukasnya tak terima.

"Terus air-air dekat mata itu apa?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk mata Sasuke.

Yang ditunjuk malah makin berkilah. "I-ini keringat, Brengsek!"

Sai mengernyit. "Memangnya ada keringat mata?"

"Ada. Keringat kesedihan. Buahahaha..." Kiba menimpali seraya tertawa keras seperti orang kesurupan. Yang lain pun ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul meja. Bahkan Shino yang terkenal pendiam pun justru suaranya lah yang paling nyaring. Punya dendam terselubung sepertinya.

Kilat tampak menyambar-nyambar di atas kepala Sasuke. "KALIANNN!"

'BUG BAG.'

Alhasil semua genk kecoa mati –minus Sasuke- terkapar di rumah sakit selama dua hari karena hantaman Sasuke yang mengamuk.

Persahabatan yang manis bukan?

**OoO**

Naruto mematut-matut dirinya di cermin. Membolak-balikkan badannya untuk mengecek penampilannya hari ini. Sudah seperti pahlawan kah dirinya. Ya. Ini adalah hari di mana mereka akan menjalankan aksi penyelamatan Sakura.

"Apa sebaiknya aku memakai baju _Superman_ saja, Teme? Agar aku lebih terlihat seperti pahlawan," usul Naruto sambil cengengesan. Ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah memasang baju penjahatnya. Tak lupa sebuah topeng menghiasi wajah kecenya. Sempurna. Mirip seperti maling ayam.

Sasuke menoleh lalu tersenyum kejam. "Bagaimana kalau kau jadi _Hulk_ saja Dobe. Aku akan melemparkanmu ke selokan penuh lumut."

Naruto manyun tapi tetap menurut. Ya sudahlah. Toh ia tetap terlihat tampan dengan baju casual seperti itu. Mirip boyband korea, batinnya. Naruto cekikikan sendiri.

"Lihat aku, dengan kostum seperti ini aku seperti penjahat dalam film. Kalian malah seperti maling jemuran." Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat dirinya dalam cermin. Sementara yang lain mulai sikut-sikutan sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibir mendengar perkataan narsis dari Uchiha. Sasuke ini lebay juga ternyata. Narsis pula. Tapi tak ada yang berani komentar. Takut kena gampar.

**OoO**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Menunggu tak urung seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat dan tak tahu arah jalan pulang. Naruto mengecek jam tangannya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia mulai gelisah. Gadis pink yang mereka nanti-tanti tak kunjung menampakkan jidatnya. Mana ia dikerubuti lalat bagai sampah. Lengkap sudah penderitaan.

Di pohon yang berada tepat di seberang trotoar, tampak Sasuke dan kawan-kawan mulai dikerumuni semut merah. Pemuda Uchiha itu memelototi Naruto. "Hey, Dobe! Kau yakin Sakura akan melewati jalan ini?" Sasuke menghubungi pemuda pirang itu melalui alat komunikasi mereka.

Naruto meringis sembari memberi kode pada Sasuke agar tetap sabar. Sasuke mengacungkan tinjunya. Di sampingnya, Chouji sudah mulai goyang itik. "Kapan Sakura akan lewat, Sasuke? Semut-semut ini masuk ke dalam pakaianku," keluh pemuda tambun itu. Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang digigit? Kau tidak liat mereka mulai masuk ke dalam hidungku?"

"Ssstttt... Itu target kita." Shikamaru memberi tanda kepada seluruh rekannya setelah melihat sesosok wanita merah jambu yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka sembunyi.

"Ayo kecoa mati. Kita bersiap. Dobe, kau tunggu tanda dari kami baru kau boleh keluar." Sasuke memberi komando. Semuanya mengacungkan jempol. Misi dimulai.

"Hey, Nona. Sendirian saja?" beberapa pemuda bertopeng kini menghalangi jalan Sakura. Gadis itu menautkan alis.

"Kalian siapa? Mau apa?"

"Kami datang untuk merampokmu. Hahahaha!" Shino tertawa antagonis.

Hening.

Shino tidak berbakat jadi aktor rupanya.

"Ehm... Serahkan hartamu!" Sasuke mencoba menyelamatkan situasi yang canggung akibat akting buruk Shino. Ia mengacungkan pisau plastik pada Sakura sambil bersiul-siul. Kode untuk Naruto agar segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi yang ada ia malah seperti om-om genit yang suka menggoda gadis-gadis muda. Dan Sakura yang salah paham langsung menimpuk Uchiha itu dengan tas gandengnya.

"Dasar perampok mesum!"

Hilang sudah harkat dan martabat Uchiha.

"Si bodoh itu mana sih? Ini kan waktunya dia muncul. Cepat panggil dia!" bisik Sasuke pada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru kemudian berlari ke belakang dan melihat Naruto yang sedang berjongkok di balik tong sampah sambil menyisir-nyisir rambutnya serta menyemprotkan pengharum ruangan ke mulutnya. Kemudian ia menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut pada telapak tangan untuk sekedar mengecek apakah mulutnya sudah wangi seperti di iklan-iklan.

Shikamaru menepuk jidatnya. "Hey, Naruto. Giliranmu maju tuh. Kau tak dengar isyaratnya?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya ingin terlihat tampan dan wangi." Naruto cengir kemudian mulai pasang aksi.

"Hey, kalian! Beraninya dengan perempuan. Kalau berani lawan aku." Tantang Naruto sok jago membuat rekan-rekan premannya ingin muntah melihatnya. Alay sekali.

"Hiyaatttt..." Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengepalkan tinjunya bersiap memukul 'preman-preman' yang mengganggu Sakura.

10 meter...

5 meter...

1 meter...

dan...

'BRUK.'

Dengan nistanya Naruto jatuh terkapar tepat di hadapan Kiba karena tidak sengaja menendang pot bunga berukuran sedang yang sejak zaman baheula sudah ada di situ dengan mulut menempel di sepatu Kiba yang wanginya aduhai.

Sasuke menutup wajahnya malu, sementara yang lainnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Pura-pura tak lihat. Sakura? Jangan tanya. Wajahnya menunduk, bukan karena tidak tega melihat Naruto yang jatuh dengan tidak indahnya, tetapi karena mati-matian menahan ketawanya. Sungguh tidak etis menertawakan orang yang ingin menolongmu bukan?

Naruto cepat-cepat berdiri dan menunjuk Sasuke tepat di batang hidung.

"KALIAN PASTI SENGAJA MENYABOTASE POT BUNGA ITU KAN?" tuding Naruto. Sengaja ia berkata begitu untuk mengalihkan perhatian sehingga ia tetap terlihat keren di hadapan Sakura.

Preman-preman itu mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Eh, tunggu... Apakah kita saling kenal sebelumnya?" Sakura bertanya kepada salah satu preman bertopeng. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi. Rambut unggas itu. Sepertinya tak asing lagi.

"Eh.. Eh.. Tidak. Aku hanya bagian dari imajinasimu," Sasuke kelabakan menjawabnya dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi ia langsung ngibrit ke balik pohon.

"Kecoa mati... kecoa mati... mundur dari posisi. Sekarang!" Sasuke menghubungi semua teman-temannya melalui microphone kecil yang terhubung dari balik bajunya.

"Dasar preman kurang ajar! Rasakan ini!" Naruto yang tengah menghayati peran kini masih asyik memukuli dan menimpuk Chouji dengan kerikil-kerikil yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Hey, Naruto bodoh! Jangan menimpukku," kata Chouji sambil memegang kepalanya, untuk menghindari lemparan batu dari Naruto.

"Ayo, Chouji! Ketua memanggil. Keadaan kita terdesak," Lee berkata sambil memajang wajah dramatis sambil menempelkan punggungnya di dinding, persis seperti agen rahasia di film-film. Chouji sweatdrop.

Karena terlalu lincah bergerak, tanpa sengaja, tangai mungil Sail menyentuh paha Sakura dan adegan itu dilihat oleh mata kepala Naruto sendiri.

"WAAA! BERANINYA KAU SAI!"

"Sai?"

"Ah, eh... Maksudku beraninya kau saiur asam!"

Naruto langsung mencekik leher Sai dengan bringas. Sementara anggota kecoa mati lainnya malah sibuk memisahkan Sai dari Naruto yang sedang berubah menjadi siluman rubah ekor sembilan.

"Hey! Dobe, jangan terlalu terbawa suasana, Bodoh!" Sasuke memukul-mukul tangan Naruto yang sedang bertengger di leher Sai.

"Huee... Tangannya memegang paha Sakura. Aku juga mauuu..."

'BLETAK.'

Jawaban Naruto yang polos membuat Sasuke naik darah.

Sementara Sakura yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkara hanya bisa melongo. Rasa takutnya perlahan berubah menjadi rasa heran. Naruto dan preman-preman itu lebih mirip orang yang sedang berdansa dibanding berkelahi.

Sasuke menginjak kaki Naruto dengan gemas. "Jalankan sesuai skenario, Bodoh. Sakura masih melihat kita. Misi kita harus cepat selesai."

"Kenapa buru-buru sih?" Bibir Naruto meruncing. Kapan lagi ia bisa berperan sebagai pahlawan di depan gadis pujaannya. Ini malah dibatasi waktu. Memangnya Cinderella.

"Kalau tidak cepat-cepat, nanti uang sewa pakaiannya bertambah. Ini kan cuma pinjam sama Kakuzu."

Semuanya cengo. Uchiha pelit.

Sai lalu maju ke depan. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Sakura dengan gaya bak tante-tante yang lagi nagih uang kontrakan. "Hey, kau Nona kepala gulali. Cepat serahkan uangmu," ancamnya centil.

'Gyut.'

Urat Sakura mulai bermunculan mendengar kalimat Sai yang menyinggung soal kepala merah mudanya. Sekali lagi Sai salah bicara mungkin ia akan segera berubah menjadi Hulk pink.

"Eh, eh, Sakura kok marah sih. Premannya kan cuma bercanda." Naruto mencoba menenangkan hati gadis itu namun sepertinya tak mempan. Jika sudah menyangkut warna rambutnya pilihannya cuma dua, benjol atau mati.

Sakura mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya. "Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Kepala gulali?"

BAG BUG PLAK MEONG DUARR...

**OoO**

Sasuke nyaris berlinangan air mata melihat wajah mulusnya kini dihiasi beberapa benjolan berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru. Persis seperti pelangi.

"Wajahku..." ratapnya dramatis.

Sementara genk kecoa mati lainnya jangan ditanya. Wajah mereka pun tak luput dari tonjokan Sakura. Benjolan di mana-mana. Bahkan Sai yang paling bertanggung jawab atas insiden kemarin sudah mirip dengan kecoa mati sungguhan. Miris.

Naruto melihat kawan-kawannya dengan iba. Sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat dari amukan Sakura, ia hanya bisa turut berduka cita atas keadaan mereka yang mengenaskan pasca tragedi berdarah kemarin. "Kalian tak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya dengan nada prihatin.

Uchiha bungsu itu kontan mendelik. "Kau ingin membuat kami terbunuh hah? Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau ia jago karate?" Sasuke menjambak Naruto.

Naruto cemberut. "Mana aku tahu ia sekuat itu," ucapnya pelan dengan wajah melankolis.

"Seharusnya aku menyerah saja. Percuma," lanjutnya lagi. Mukanya ditekuk. Suram sekali.

Sasuke mengernyit tak suka. "Apa? Kau pikir berapa banyak uangku yang keluar hanya untuk membayar perlengkapan preman-preman itu dan segampang itu kau bilang menyerah?" Ingin rasanya Sasuke memakan kepala duren anak ini. Apalah arti benjol di wajahnya jika Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah begitu saja?

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam, dilema, galau, dan merana. Mau lanjut berjuang, namun hatinya mulai lelah. Tapi jika ia menyerah, pemuda pirang itu tak bisa membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Lagipula kalau ia menyerah, dikhawatirkan Sasuke akan meminta ganti rugi atas biaya yang Uchiha muda itu keluarkan untuk membantu Naruto. Ia kan lagi kanker. Kantong kering.

Melihat tampang miris Naruto, Sasuke iba juga. Ia menepuk bahu Naruto kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Sudahlah, Dobe. Kalau memang itu keputusanmu untuk menyerah, aku akan mendukungmu. Aku tak akan minta ganti rugi padamu."

Naruto sumringah. Sahabatnya ini kadang seperti dukun yang bisa membaca pikiran Naruto yang sering diluar batas akal manusia. Memang kawan sejati.

"Ya, Mungkin aku menyerah saja dulu dan–"

'_Cinta satu malam oh indahnya...'_

Lagu cinta satu malam mengalun indah dari ponsel Naruto pertanda adanya pesan yang masuk. Ia membuka kunci ponselnya lalu membaca untaian kata-kata pesan itu dengan hati yang berdebar.

**Hai, Naruto. Aku cuma ingin mengajakmu ke festival Konoha besok malam. Aku bersama Ino punya stand lho di sana. Datang ya ****.**

**Sakura.**

Hidung Naruto langsung kembang kempis. Sasuke praktis memicingkan matanya melihat perubahan signifikan ekspresi wajah pemuda di sampingnya. Apa lagi sekarang?

"Temeeee, Sakura-_chan_ mengajakku ke festival besok malam. Oh Tuhan, aku senang sekali. Sakuraaa-_channnnn_, tunggu aku. Aku tak akan menyerah!"

Itu kan. Dasar bocah labil.

Sasuke memijat-mijat kepalanya yang mulai pusing.

Sabar...

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

**Mungkin 1 atau 2 chapter lagi baru tamat #ga ada yang nanya :3**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah review chapter kemarin. Maafkan saya yg hiatus lama. Review kalian adalah penyemangat buat saya.**

**Akhir kata.**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
